I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Ele temia fechar os olhos... Temia encarar a realidade... O que ele mais temia, na verdade, era olhá-la e ver que jamais iria perder nada. (Dedicado A Lan Ayath )


**I_ don't Wanna Miss a Thing_**  
  
_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
**Eu poderia ficar acordado para ouvir você respirando,  
**Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
**Observaria seu sorriso enquanto você está dormindo,  
**While you´re far away and dreaming  
**Enquanto você está distante e sonhando._

_Sentado no galho de uma velha árvore, ele a via. E contemplava-se com o som   
delicioso do respirar dela. De pálpebras fechadas, mãos sobre o colo, Kagome   
adormecia como uma criança. E de tão grande era a doçura daquele momento,   
Inuyasha não se movia. Não fazia o menor ruído. Ela lhe roubava a concentração e   
o fôlego.  
  
Tolo era, ele se dizia. Encantando pelo corpo juvenil, ele passava suas noites   
assim. Como um humano apaixonado, incapaz de controlar seus próprios hormônios.   
Mas não eram mais adolescentes. Kagome já tinha seus 22 anos, e ele, em anos   
humanos, 24. Deveria já ter aprendido a não se entorpecer por momento tão   
simples.  
  
Mas eram momentos simples que o faziam pensar que sem ela, sua vida seria a mais   
incompleta da face da terra._**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
**Eu poderia passar minha vida nesta doce renúncia,  
**I could stay lost in this moment forever  
**Eu poderia ficar perdido neste momento eternamente,  
**Well, every moment spent with you  
**Cada momento gasto com voc  
**Is a moment I treasure  
**É um momento que prezo muito._Desceu de seu refúgio, guiado por uma força descomunal que jamais sentira. Ao   
pousar no chão, amaldiçoou sua sensibilidade, pois tinha a plena certeza de que   
suas bochechas coraram. Ajoelhou-se na frente dela, e sem intenção, um sorriso   
foi formando-se em seus lábios. Poderia passar a vida toda a observando.   
Procurando, em meio a uma face tão doce, um indício de que ela sentia o mesmo   
que ele.  
  
No instante seguinte, sua mão se estendia. Assim como muitas vezes em que a via   
dormir, ele tocava o seu rosto, certo de que o cheiro de cerejeiras que a   
acompanhava ficaria impregnado em sua pele e lhe causaria mais uma noite de   
insônia. Mas mesmo assim, acariciou a face rosada, sentindo-se a criatura mais   
afortunada da terra por poder tocá-la. E por saber que aquilo não a repudiava. __O que era aquilo que sentia dentro de seu peito? Pensava estar livre desse tipo   
de sentimento, mas ao ter Kagome tão próxima de si, o coração pulsava mais   
forte. E de tão forte, ele pensava não ser capaz de controlar o desejo de provar   
aqueles doces lábios. Um hanyou não deveria sentir isso.   
  
No instante seguinte, os olhos azuis o encaravam. Belíssimos como o céu que ele   
sempre admirou. Uma cor tão rara que ele daria sua vida para que ela não se  
perdesse._**I don´t wanna close my eyes  
**Não quero fechar meus olhos  
**I don´t wanna fall asleep  
**Não quero adormecer  
**´Cause I´d miss you, baby  
**Pois eu perderia você, baby  
**And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
**E eu não quero perder nada  
**´Cause even when I dream of you  
**Pois mesmo quando eu sonho com voc  
**The sweetest dream will never do  
**O sonho mais doce nunca bastaria  
**I´d still miss you, baby  
**Eu ainda perderia você, baby  
**And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
**E eu não quero perder nada..."_Inuyasha?", na voz dela, tão melodiosa quanto um canto de um pássaro, seu nome   
ficava mais bonito. Aquele era um som que ele jamais gostaria de perder.  
  
"Volte a dormir", aconselhou, mas ela balançou a cabeça. Teimosia era um defeito   
que em Kagome, tornava-se uma qualidade.  
  
"Não antes de você. Tente dormir. Tem passado tantas noites em claro", mal ela   
sabia que o motivo de sua insônia era aquela doce letargia que ela obrigava ele   
a passar.  
  
"Não se preocupe comigo"  
  
"Como pode me pedir isso?", ela sorriu.   
  
O impacto daquele gesto foi o suficiente para que ele sentisse uma leve tontura.   
Não queria fechar os olhos, inebriado pela sensação de que aqueles lábios   
rosados estavam curvados apenas para ele.  
  
Aqueles lábios pertenciam somente a ele.  
  
Jamais deixaria ninguém tocá-los.  
  
O que estava dizendo? Nem ele tinha coragem o suficiente para realizar tal   
feito. E Kagome merecia mais do que sua covardia.   
  
Mas naquele instante, necessitava de seu toque. Com os olhos tímidos, ele   
aproximou-se.   
  
"Posso deitar no seu colo?"_**Lying close to you  
**Deitado perto de voc  
**Feeling your heart beating  
**Sentindo seu coração batendo  
**And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming  
**E estou querendo saber o que você está sonhando  
**Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing  
**Querendo saber se sou eu com quem você está se encontrando_"Não"  
  
A resposta, obstante ainda a gentileza presente nos olhos, o feriu   
profundamente. Ele estava pronto para replicar com uma de suas respostas mal   
educadas, constantes máscaras de sua emoção, quando ela sorriu.   
  
"Eu quero deitar no seu colo, Inuyasha"  
  
Ela lhe parecia tão frágil naquele instante, com as bochechas tingidas de um   
leve tom de carmim. Assentiu, incapaz de encontrar a voz perante um pedido que para ela, poderia lhe parecer muito inocente. Mas que para ele, significava mais   
horas infinitas de gostosa tortura.   
  
O corpo dela se endireitou, caminhando até o dele. Tentou demonstrar   
indiferença, mas tinha certeza absoluta que até ela podia ouvir as batidas   
frenéticas de seu coração. Kagome deitou-se sobre seu peito, espalhando os   
cabelos negros sobre ele. A mão pequena também o tocou. Um toque que inflamava.   
Mais do que uma chama, parecia-lhe um fogaréu.   
  
O cheiro impulsionou sua boca para frente. Ela tocou os cabelos escuros. Tudo o   
que queria naquele momento era fechar os olhos. Mas assim, arriscaria-se a   
perder o rubor daquela face. E os suspiros que ela constantemente dava.   
  
Coisas simples que o enchiam de uma coragem que ele jamais pensou sentir   
novamente._**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together  
**Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus que estamos juntos  
**And I just wanna stay with you  
**Eu só quero ficar com voc  
**In this moment forever, forever and ever  
**Neste momento eternamente,  
eternamente e sempre._Ela ergueu a cabeça levemente, e ele notou que ela estava novamente adormecida.   
Confortável em seus braços, como ele sempre tivera nos braços dela. Beijou   
delicadamente suas pálpebras. Ela nem ao menos se mexeu.   
  
Os lábios perto daquela pele quente eram um tentação, mas não queria se arriscar   
mais. Talvez fosse medo, talvez fosse covardia. Não importava o motivo.   
Importava que ela lhe pertencia. E que naquele momento, nada os separaria. __Uma brisa forte e gelada os recebeu, a fazendo tremer de frio. Inuyasha a   
apertou ainda mais em seus braços, tentando perpassar calor. Ela não acordou.   
Privilegiado era, ele sabia. Podia ficar com ela assim, para todo sempre.   
  
Porque insistia em negar a paixão que sentia por ela? O amor, o carinho? Porque   
sentia medo de mostrar que aprendera finalmente a dividir seus sentimentos com   
alguém?  
  
Não sabia responder tais questões. Só sabia que naquele instante, quando seus   
corpos tão próximos estavam, o resto perdia toda a importância.   
  
"Kagome...".  
  
O suspiro foi jogado ao vento.   
  
Junto a uma lágrima que cruzou seu rosto.  
  
A primeira de muitas._**I don´t wanna close my eyes  
**Não quero fechar meus olhos  
**I don´t wanna fall asleep  
**Não quero adormecer  
**´Cause I´d miss you, baby  
**Pois eu perderia você baby  
**And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
**E eu não quero perder nada  
**´Cause even when I dream of you  
**Pois mesmo quando eu sonho com voc  
**The sweetest dream will never do  
**O sonho mais doce nunca bastaria  
**I´d still miss you, baby  
**Eu ainda perderia você, baby  
**And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
**E eu não quero perder nada_Chorar sempre lhe parecera uma grande fraqueza. Uma derrota perante sentimentos   
tão humanos que ele não se sentia digno de sentir. Mas ao observar as gotas que   
despencavam de seu rosto, ele não se sentiu derrotado. Sentiu-se vitorioso.   
  
Uma vitória que havia lhe custado anos de felicidade. Anos de alegria que ele   
próprio não enxergava apenas porque lhe pareciam simples demais.  
  
Deveria saber que são as coisas simples que iniciam as especiais.  
  
Um soluço ecoou sobre a floresta. Sentiu vulnerável, e provavelmente, estava.   
Exposto a sensações que há muito tempo, ninguém despertava.  
  
E insistente, não queria fechar os próprios olhos.   
  
Não queria reter as lágrimas.  
  
Olhou o rosto perfeito tão próximo ao seu. A respiração jorrando uma onda de   
prazer intensa por seu corpo. O que deveria fazer? Fugir e mascarar-se em uma   
redoma de incapacidade sentimental, como sempre fizera? Ou tocá-la, provar-lhe o   
gosto e ganhar mais uma batalha. Uma luta travada pela razão e pelo coração.   
  
Naquele momento, em que uma gota de seu choro caiu sobre os lábios dela, soube   
quem havia vencido._**I don´t wanna miss one smile  
**Eu não quero perder um sorriso  
**I don´t wanna miss one kiss  
**Eu não quero perder um beijo  
**Well, I just wanna be with you  
**Eu apenas quero estar com voc  
**Right here with you, just like this  
**Bem aqui com você, exatamente deste jeito  
**I just wanna hold you close  
**Eu apenas quero te segurar apertado  
**Feel your heart so close to mine  
**Sentir seu coração bem próximo do meu  
**And stay here in this moment  
**E permanecer aqui neste momento  
**For all the rest of time  
**Por todo o resto do tempo_Com os dedos, ergueu o rosto adormecido pelo queixo. Conteve sua respiração e   
aproximou-se, temeroso.  
  
Onde estava aquele guerreiro que sempre havia lutado pelo o que queria?  
  
Havia se perdido, no instante em seus lábios tocaram o dela. Moveu-os devagar   
sobre a boca, e ela não despertou.   
  
O gosto era doce, mais doce do que o mel. A maciez e a textura lhe levavam a   
crer que tivera o maior presente de todos na sua frente, todos esses anos, mas   
não fora capaz de ver. Finalmente, depois de anos de prisão, pode fechar os   
olhos e apenas aproveitar o momento.  
  
Momento que ele pretendia guardar para todo sempre._**I don´t wanna close my eyes  
**Eu não quero fechar meus olhos  
**I don´t wanna fall asleep  
**Não quero adormecer  
**´Cause I´d miss you, baby  
**Pois eu perderia você, baby  
**And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
**E eu não quero perder nada  
**´Cause even when I dream of you  
**Pois mesmo quando eu sonho com voc  
**The sweetest dream will never do  
**O doce sonho nunca bastaria  
**I´d still miss you, babe  
**Eu ainda perderia voc  
**And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
**E eu não quero perder nada  
**I don´t wanna close my eyes  
**Não quero fechar meus olhos  
**I don´t wanna fall asleep  
**Não quero adormecer  
**´Cause I´d miss you, baby  
**Pois eu perderia voc  
**And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
**Eu não quero perder nada  
**´Cause even when I dream of you  
**Pois mesmo quando eu sonho com voc  
**The sweetest dream will never do  
**O mais doce sonho nunca bastaria  
**I´d still miss you, baby  
**Eu ainda perderia você, baby  
**And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
**E eu não quero perder nada_Abriu os olhos devagar, parecendo ter adormecido por mais de 50 anos.   
  
Só que, quando estivera pregado naquela árvore, não sentira a candura de um   
delicioso arrepio que naquele instante, lhe cruzava as veias.   
  
Kagome já estava desperta, com olhos em puro espanto, as íris azuis tão   
dilatadas que ele jurava que podia mergulhar nelas. Não tinha palavras para   
descrever o quanto a queria naquele instante. A queria agora, desperta. Beijá-la   
e sentir que ela apreciava a caricia que tanto o encantava.   
  
"Inuyasha...".  
  
Lágrimas de pura emoção caíram dos olhos brilhantes, inundando a face num choro   
que lhe parecia ser de felicidade. As secou com as pontas dos dedos, sorrindo e   
se sentindo livre.  
  
Livre o bastante para oferecer a ela todo o amor que ela sempre o ofereceu.  
  
"Eu a amo, Kagome".  
  
O sorriso se abriu no rosto dela. E no rosto dele, um também se formou. Sorrisos   
repletos da mais pura felicidade.  
  
E desta vez, quando a beijou, ela correspondeu. Um beijo repleto de   
sentimentos. O aprofundou, enquanto seus braços a apertavam.  
Nem em seu mais lindo sonho, imaginava um momento assim.  
  
Fechou os olhos.  
  
Mesmo não querendo.  
  
Afinal…  
  
Não queria correr o risco de perder nada._**Don´t wanna close my eyes  
**Eu não quero fechar meus olhos  
**Don´t wanna fall asleep, yeah  
**Não quero adormecer  
**I don´t wanna miss a thing  
**Eu não quero perder nada

-

FIM-  
  
**Olá, Minna-San!  
  
Esse fic é dedicado a Lan Ayath, provavelmente, uma das   
minhas melhores amigas que tenho! Eu fiz ele com uma certa pressa, já que não   
estou com muito tempo hoje, mas espero que tenham gostado.  
  
(Lan, você é uma pessoa muito, muito especial para mim.   
Obrigada por perdoar meus erros e por ser uma amiga tão maravilhosa como só você   
consegue ser!)  
  
Ja Ne **


End file.
